我慢強い (Patience)
by YuzuhaMikoto
Summary: As a no name orphan Junko knew she would always be at the bottom of the pile, that didn't mean she wouldn't fight, she would endure any hardship thrown at her without so much as a complaint. (semi) Self-insert, Mild AU
1. introduction arc: beginning

我慢強い (Patience): chapter 00

A/N: This is a sort of in-between story for when I can't continue with 'Lost Cause' or 'Frostbitten'. Of which the latter will be updated before the 15th of this month (September). I find that I sometimes lack the motivation to continue a project so directing my attention elsewhere seems to help prevent this.

Anyway, this is a sort of introduction chapter but I hope you will enjoy gaman-tsuyoi.

Summary: As a no name orphan Junko knew she would always be at the bottom of the pile, that didn't mean she wouldn't fight, she would endure any hardship thrown at her without so much as a complaint.(semi) Self-insert, Mild AU

Disclaimer: Naruto is the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto, I am in no way affiliated with him and thus receive nothing for writing this. Only my character Junko is mine.

* * *

My earliest memory is of the cold seeping into my bones. It was cold and wet and lonely. I couldn't move from where I was rolled up in a thread-bare blanket. I could only cry in the hopes that someone would find me. I don't know how long I laid there, shivering, wailing as the cold turned into pain before going completely numb. Eventually a man stumbled upon me and in a flurry of well concealed panic I was rushed to the hospital.

My second memory is of the first orphanage of many where I spend some time. Why did it stick out so much? Because I could faintly remember one of the care takers muttering profanities as someone else was placed besides me in the crib. There were just too many children for all of them to have their own sleeping space. My vision was still blurry, but I could make out a bright yellow blob next to my head. No yellow wouldn't be the proper way to describe it, it was more like the sun. Bright and warm and familiar.

I was moved from place to place many times, sometimes staying for a few days, sometimes for a few weeks. But no one had the time or funds to take care of one as young as I. Every now and then I would see that small sun again, which I later learned to be a small boy's hair, but neither of us stayed in the same place very long. Sometimes I would catch snippets of conversations when I was handed off to the next lady. There were mentions of destruction, funds and a demon.

At the age of two I could walk, talk and was conscious enough not to make too much trouble. I was packing some of the meagre belongings I had so I could be shipped off to the next orphanage. Clothes were provided there as I didn't have any of my own and the only thing of value I had were a small stuffed animal I had found one day and a couple of Knick knacks some of the older children had given to me for my birthday (which I now knew to be in the middle of winter).

There were little resources for individual attention here as noticed by the very hectic daily routine. The boy with the sun like hair was here too. He looked sad, miserable even. The care taker didn't pay any attention to him, and when he did catch her eye she would send him a glare so fierce it made even me back away. The younger children were kept away from him by the older ones and if you did offer him any kindness you would be shunned too.

I looked at the Calendar that marked my next departure. Another week so what did I have to lose, no one noticed me sneaking around anyway. Quietly I sat down next to the sunny haired boy. "Hi." He looked startled that I had spoken to him. "I'm Junko, who are you?"

He was reluctant to speak to me, perhaps out of fear that I too would lash out at him but slowly he opened up. Some of the other children had started noticing me spending time with the Sunny haired boy (who I now knew was called Uzumaki Naruto) and were quick to shun me too. As a two year old (going on three) I should have minded if it were not for the fact that I was actually almost 24.

I cocked my head to the side as I compared our diners. While it wasn't the best food there was to offer, it was still edible… in small portions. Plain rice with a small bowl of very watery miso and a couple of vegetables. While mine still looked relatively ok, Naruto's Miso looked even more watered down with a significant lack of tofu and vegetables. On top of that it seemed as if his rice bowl was only partially filled. I switched our bowls without a word.

"You can sleep with me again." I gently tugged him along from his corner to my small bed. Of course I was referring to the memory of him and me sharing the same crib, but I doubt he remembered. The sleeping hall was filled to the brim with children but none had to sleep on a make shift cot on the floor like Naruto. The covers were old, the matrass was anything but comfortable but it did the trick. The night was just a little bit warmer and more comfortable with Naruto by my side.

Once again I was packing my meagre belongings, I had already said my goodbyes and was only waiting for one of the shinobi to take me across Konoha once again. It was unfair how I was shipped of every so often, but there was just not enough space for another orphan. It was even more unfair how a boy as nice as Naruto was treated as a monster. I could only hope that he wouldn't be alone all the time.

I've been staying here for four months now, December finally passed by and with it my third birthday. I was left to my own devices most of the time since I was still too young to properly help out with the chores. So like any other good little girl I tried to read. Starting with picture books, slowly tracing the words and calling up my previous knowledge. Needless to say I didn't make any progress.

Right before I turned four I switched orphanages again, a lot of the older kids were leaving, having found jobs or having graduated from the academy. It was there that I saw Naruto again, still small but his eyes were as bright and shone with determination. It was probably then that I finally decided to call him my hikage. My sunshine.


	2. introduction arc: purpose

我慢強い (Patience): introduction arc: Purpose

A/N: I was unexpectedly called up for work and thus slept for 15 hours straight. On top of that, I've been arranging all the little things that still needed to be done for my trip to London tomorrow. I'm SO EXCITED, I have tickets for Hamlet. (you know which one.). This should be the last real childhood chapter. Starting next chapter, there will be the genin team arc. Anyway, is anyone willing to beta for me? Because while I still edit the shit out of my texts, I'm bound to miss things and a second opinion can never hurt.

Summary: As a no name orphan Junko knew she would always be at the bottom of the pile, that didn't mean she wouldn't fight, she would endure any hardship thrown at her without so much as a complaint.(semi) Self-insert, Mild AU

Disclaimer: Naruto is the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto, I am in no way affiliated with him and thus receive nothing for writing this. Only my character Junko is mine.

 **DarkDust27:** I'm so glad you like it! I actually like the name: Junruto, Narunko sounds so much like Naruko but it would be more accurate…. It was never my intention to create a ship though xD

 **Lavendor Queen:** That was actually the first thing I thought when I saw Naruto so I was toying with the idea. I'm so happy that you think it's sweet since that was my intention. I was kind of afraid people would think it cheesy or annoying.

 **Crazy1person2you3been4warned:** thank you, I hope this feeling stays c :

At the age of four, Naruto and I entered the ninja academy. Any child could enter if they love their village, are able to endure hard work and training, and if they are healthy in mind and body. Of course that meant that there was an incredibly large group of students. Most of them would quit before the year was over, another group quit after the first four years and what was left were the prospective genin.

Naruto and I were in different classes as most clan kids were put together -as first generation civilians or no name orphans were most likely to be trained as front line fodder-. We weren't trained from birth, we had no pre-existing abilities nor did we have any political influences. The no names had a significantly higher mortality rate because of this. I've already come to accept this.

April first finally came by and with it the orientation day, we introduced ourselves to our teachers and classmates, we got the tour of the building and an explanation about the curriculum… it was a busy day but I'd rather be here, being trained to die for my village than at the orphanage where I would just sit outside most of the time. Being trained to die didn't mean I was going to let it happen after all.

During lunch, I sat alone under one of the trees on the training ground. Naruto had yet to show up even after 10 minutes. Perhaps he had already made a friend and were they playing right now? That would be nice, he deserved some good friends. Soon 20 minutes passed and still no blond in sight. Then before I knew it, lunch break was over.

I waited for Naruto after class too. I watched parents pick up their children, older siblings accompanying them and giving encouraging smiles. I watched other orphans leave in little groups, smiling because to them they were each other's family. It's on moments like that, that I miss my own family.

I looked down, criticising my appearance. A simple white shirt, too big on my small frame, black shorts, incredibly comfortable but not very resistant to anything –that includes dirt-, and standard open toed sandals. Probably the only thing that properly fit me. I probably looked pitiful just sitting here.

I sat there until Naruto finally walked out of the building, he wasn't smiling but greeted me with the same enthusiasm as always. I didn't ask him what was wrong and he didn't explain. To be fair, I probably knew what had put such a damper on his mood.

I smiled at him as I gently tugged at his hand. "Want to race back?" his eyes lit up at the offer and with a determined "Un!" we were off. In my past life I was never very fast, nor was I as scrawny as I am now. If anything I was a bit chubby and I absolutely hated running. Here it seems like physical abilities were naturally enhanced.

I glanced behind me, a bright grin on my face as I was just barely in front of Naruto. Obviously I knew he was going to win. I just couldn't do long distance runs at this speed. Naruto too was grinning as he inched closer and closer until he finally ran passed me and I could hear his gleeful laughter.

"Look out!" he ran straight into one of the civilians, both ending up on the ground. I quickly skidded to a stop, panting. "I'm sorry sir." I extended my hand to the man on the ground. "We were just playing." His eyes found mine and a small smile found its way to his lips.

"Don't worry, no harm…done." His gaze found my small blond friend who was now dusting of his backside. The man scowled, releasing my hand as If it was poison. "don't touch me." He shot a dirty look at Naruto and on instinct I moved in front of him. I was not naïve enough to think that the villager's treatment of him would be any different than in canon, but as his friend I could at least try to shield him from the brunt of it.

I took hold of Naruto's hand and before the man could say anything else I gave him a tight smile and another apology before rushing off again.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as we neared the orphanage. We were walking side by side again, close enough that our arms would occasionally brush against each other's. I liked being near him. Naruto was warm unlike a majority of these people.

He shook his head and send me a grin. "It's alright Junko-chan! It was fun." There was a small moment of silence before that teasing voice brought the mood back up. "I was totally winning though."

Another month went by and Naruto rarely showed up for lunch on time. When he did though, I would drag him off to various parts of the training ground introducing him to the children I had met. Most civilian born children were apprehensive or downright refused to let Naruto join in on their games but it seemed like clan kids were at least a bit more accepting.

"You can't do that Kiba! You were caught!" We were in the middle of a very intensive game of ninja. Kiba had been caught by the nuke-nin group and thus had to stay put. It didn't seem to sit well with the boy though.

"Well I escaped! You should have guarded me better then!" the group of four year olds was clearly divided with the nuke-nin, clearly not enjoying the cheating Konoha nin group. I was sitting off to the side, just looking, When Naruto wasn't here I would join in on the game but now there was an uneven amount of players. And besides I sort of enjoyed looking at the bickering children.

A black haired boy sat off to the side watching, clearly wanting to join the mock mission. The black hair, black eyes and pale skin combo could only mean Uchiha. That and there was the obvious clan symbol on the boy's shirt.

"You want to play too?" The boy looked at me and I smiled. I held out my hand for him to take. "Hey Ino!" Ino was sort of the impromptu leader of this little group at the moment. "I've found another player!" I dragged him with me as the group stopped bickering. I looked at the bright smiles on the blond, and black haired boys. Screw canon, they deserved some happiness.

Another three months went by and now even after school most of us hung out. It was rather pleasant. Previously as a child, I wasn't really allowed to go out much, and going to a friend's house was not even considered, so this was as new to me as it was to Naruto.

Sasuke's older brother, Itachi would usually accompany us. At first, just like everyone else there was a slight hesitancy in letting Sasuke play with the Kyubi host but I guess that the natural Uzumaki charm must have done it's miracle work again. –Or just the fact that he used those pretty blue eyes on Mikoto-san. She WAS Kushina's childhood friend after all.-

"Why don't you play with Sasuke and Naruto-kun, Junko-chan?" speaking of Mikoto, we were currently sitting on the back porch of her home. I took another bite of my onigiri, contemplating my answer. Of course I couldn't tell her my ulterior motives. How suspicious would it sound for a child as young as I to say I was analysing and looking for weaknesses. Now don't get me wrong it is merely to know how I can support them to the best of my abilities.

Instead I opted for the most girly reason I could think of right now. "No way Mikoto-san! They are way too rough!"

Everything seemed to go so well. I was advancing at an incredible speed in my classes. My writing progressed faster than other kids –mainly because of my previous life's knowledge- my understanding of the politic relations and history was already advanced for my age –I wonder why- ,and I kept getting faster and faster, outrunning all my other peers in short distance sprints. Tentatively, and with the aid of one of the academy handbooks I had nicked from an older student, I started on chakra control.

Now that Naruto had friends, I could afford to sneak of every once in a while to work on my own little projects. I didn't know how much I could screw over the canon story, or rather how much I was willing to change. Because every disturbance was bound to have an impact. Equal trade and all that.

Without proper guidance, it wasn't an easy start but I soldiered through. I would walk to class with Naruto, and once the boring academics started, I would sneak out, and head off to one of the smaller training grounds that were dotted around the village. I would return right before classes were over and join the crowd once again.

I would work on physical strength, because I was definitely lacking in that area, being as scrawny as I was. I would work on chakra control, another necessity if I wanted to properly help Naruto. On days where I was just too tired, I would work on theory. It wasn't too hard to get a few scrolls out of the low clearance archives.

It was perhaps 8 months into the academy year –when I came back from my little theory lesson- that I found Naruto's things missing from the bed next to mine. I ran downstairs, where I knew some of the older children and one or two of the care takers would still be entertaining themselves.

"Where's Naruto?" perhaps bursting into the room like a maniac wasn't my brightest idea but that wouldn't be the stupidest thing I'd done in my life.

"Finally threw that demon out. We couldn't stand the sight of him anymore." A chores of 'yeah's' and 'serves him right' echoed around the room and it was then that I was reminded just how cruel this world was. I may have changed the view of a couple of four year olds but everyone else was still stuck in the past.

If I think back on it now, it was probably that moment that defined the following couple of years. I worked harder and longer, progressing at a rapid pace. Sometimes it really helped having the mind of a 20 year old in a children's body.


	3. genin arc: team placements

我慢強い (Patience): genin arc: team placements

A/N: so that took longer than expected. To be fair life has been a bit demanding recently. I got back from my trip to London and it was amazing, Hamlet was amazing. The décor was absolutely stunning and the actors were just perfect. I also got Una Stubbs, Ciaran Hinds, AND Benedict Cumberbatch's autograph, as well as some other lesser known but equally as good actors. On another note, I totally failed my uni exams again so now I'm in college, working on an HR degree. I really didn't find the motivation to write anything at all even though I got everything up to shippuden planned out.

Summary: As a no name orphan Junko knew she would always be at the bottom of the pile, that didn't mean she wouldn't fight, she would endure any hardship thrown at her without so much as a complaint.(semi) Self-insert, Mild AU

Disclaimer: Naruto is the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto, I am in no way affiliated with him and thus receive nothing for writing this. Only the characters Junko, Masahiro, Seijiro and Kaoru are mine.

-o-

My rapid progress did not go unnoticed. While I was still lacking in the physical strength part –because let's be honest I'll always be a scrawny thing- my speed and flexibility had increased tremendously. My chakra control was also surprisingly good, after all these years of secret practice, it almost came naturally to me, no thinking required, no real focus needed.

I always thought I drew the short end of the stick education wise but pretty soon it became obvious that Naruto's teachers were purposely teaching him the wrong movements to katas, judged him unfairly on his class work and even completely neglect to tell him about the practical weapon or survival lessons. In comparison I was lucky.

Would you perhaps believe it if I told you that my graduation exam was coming up already? That I was nominated for an early graduation already? Aged 8 and here I am, significantly shorter than the other kids and the centre of attention.

"You can begin." The written part of the graduation exam was easy, testing you on a variety of topics that had been taught throughout the years. Maths, where you would calculate certain trajectories. Politics –and geography-, where you have to explain certain relations between villages (including the basic trades). Lastly there was a small part dedicated to mission reports and how to write them –which tested your kanji proficiency-.

Then there was the practical part of the examination; endurance runs, flexibility, weapon skill and of course - "Junko" Having no last name meant that I was placed at the back of the list, so right now I was the last one to go in for the final part of the practical exam. Before me sat an unknown teacher as well as one of the graduation group teachers.

"Please perform the basic clone technique." It was rather unnerving how they looked at me, observing my every move and every reaction. Within the span of three seconds there stood one clone next to me, Taking on the same pose I usually did and grinning up at the teachers. Even now, after performing this very technique countless times it was still astonishing how I could literally create another me in seconds.

"Congratulations, you pass." They handed me the standard blue headband that I quickly –and proudly- displayed on my forehead. "Team placements will be announced in three days." I nodded, uttering a quick thank you and left the building.

-o-

That evening, Naruto and I celebrated with ramen, as excited as he was –because now I could teach him all sorts of cool things that would _'totally blow away everyone and'_ make sure that he would surpass Sasuke-, I was worried. How couldn't I be? I knew what I had signed up for when I entered the academy but that used to be so distant. I would be forced to put aside my own morals and kill people, I would have to train harder to survive, leave Naruto for days, weeks and maybe even months on end so I can complete my missions. Soon I would be kicked out of the orphanage because I was now an official genin and thus considered an adult by the village with my own source of money –no matter how young I was—Basically my whole life was about to change.

"So then Iruka-sensei caught me and I had to clean everything up. do you know how long that took?" Recently, Naruto had gotten a new teacher, Umino Iruka. Of course I knew about him, he used to be an assistant teacher who helped out in various classes before he took the Chunin exam and became the official teacher for Naruto's class. On some days he would join us. I rather liked him, he was still a bit unsure about Naruto but was generally nice.

"you only had to clean up your mess because you got caught. I told you to be more careful." The thing about Ichiraku was that they had really good food but they gave you a lot too. Now that isn't a problem for someone like Naruto who could eat several bowls in one sitting but for someone like me who didn't eat all that much and was still pretty young, it meant I could practically roll back home.

Speaking of home. "Do you think I could stay with you until I save up enough money for my own place?" Naruto's apartment, while small was still considerably bigger than the dorms that most people would get assigned to. it wasn't like I was a stranger to his home but visiting and falling asleep accidentally, and semi-permanently living together are something completely different.

"You know I don't mind you staying over Junko-chan!" Naruto was probably the only person that could pull of such a big grin and not make it look absolutely disturbing. I was so glad I had him in my life.

-o-

Today we would be assigned our teams. So here I was sitting all the way at the back of the classroom, tucked away in a corner, waiting for my name to be finally called. One by one teams were assigned and kids were seen grinning and high-fiving their friends –with the occasional sulk-

"Team 23, Seijiro Saotaro, Kaoru Heijima, and Junko" I perked up at the mentions of my name and looked around for the other two boys but could not immediately find them in the mass of students. I guess I'll just have to wait a bit longer.

"Your jounin-sensei will pick you up after lunch." With that the teacher put down the stack of papers and walked out of the room.

-o-

"Alright kids, how about introductions? I'll go first. I am Masahiro, I enjoy long calming walks, Soba and I absolutely hate loud and obnoxious people," He gave us a pointed look. "and tardiness. Now your turn." He never did say who should start so for a while we just sat there in silence, waiting for someone to say anything.

"Alright! My name is Kaoru Heijima and I like weapons and training with my older sister. I don't like reading very much though…" He looked sheepish, only emphasised by his freckled face and big brown eyes.

"My name is Junko, I really like mochi ice cream –though I can't have it all that often— and reading and I don't like how the village treats my best friends so I'm getting stronger to help him." I learned very fast that it was easier to fool everyone with the little kid act than to have people question my maturity even more than they already did. So for good measure I threw in a bashful smile. It seemed to work because I could see the annoyance practically pour out of the other two boys.

"I'm Seijiro Saotaro, I like… physical training?" How could someone not know what they like? There should be things coming to his mind no? things he enjoyed? But no, he left it at that. "I don't like laziness and spicy food."

"Well now that we have all met each other, allow me to explain some things." Masahiro stood up from his perch atop the fence, turned around and looked out over the village. "Tomorrow I want you three to meet me at training ground 4 for the final test." I think he could feel the stares on the back of his neck because he scoffed and turned around. "From all the graduates there will only be three teams who pass, everyone else gets send to the genin reserve."

He didn't even try to reassure us, only telling us to meet him at 8am and not a minute later, before disappearing in a flutter of leaves.

-o-

The thing about not really being a canon team is that you don't know what to expect, there's so many possibilities in tests that I had virtually no chance of preparing myself. So that night, unable to sleep in the crowded sleeping halls of the orphanage I quietly snuck out to look over my gear once again. one thing that I had learned over the years was that one small flaw in your equipment could make the difference between life and death. And besides that, I don't think it would hurt to go check out the training ground beforehand. I guess paranoia is something that is knowingly cultivated by our teachers.

Konoha at night was immensely different from Konoha by day. The streets normally so colourful and crowded were practically deserted, only dimly illuminated by street lights. Every once in a while the sound boisterous laughter would escape a bar. But that was the only thing that took away the deafening silence of the night.

It was just so different from where I used to live. There were no cars that would break the silence of the night. There were no rowdy teenagers sneaking out past their curfews, no trains,… there was only peaceful quiet. The further you strayed from the economic centre of the village the lonelier it got.

Training ground 4 was not very different from every other training ground. At least not the one that could be accessed by the general public. There was a semi big clearing surrounded by trees, some training posts and part of a stream that divided the grounds. There was however a very small shrine, hidden away from sight. a few laps around the border and a couple of hops through the trees later and I didn't learn anything new.

Morning brought the inevitable chaos that was the orphanage. Care takers running around, trying to get breakfast in order for everyone, waking up the older kids who had to go to class, changing the little ones who were unable to take care of themselves. And I was in the middle of it all. running after the head matron, reminding her that I had to eat, asking her where she had hidden my other set of kunai and trying to get her to give me my allowance early so I could go out with my team…

"Can't you see I'm busy?" She finally stopped and turned to me. Annoyance clear on her face.

"I told you yesterday." The thing with being reborn is that you basically start over. Except that I had already been in a situation where my care takers neglected me. Even though it had only been for two weeks, it left a lasting impression. "Look I'll be out of your hair soon, the least you could do is cooperate so I don't fail." I crossed my arms and refused to let her move. She was going to help me right now.

A long and intense staring contest later and I was finally escorted to the kitchen. With only 30 minutes to spare my focus was more on getting food than on noticing the sudden lack of chaos. So before I even realised what had happened I started feeling faint and dropped to the floor. Only briefly catching a glimpse of a shadow looming over me.

-o-

A/N: please don't start ranging about the end before you actually know what it's about. I know there are several options as to what it can mean, some a bit more mary sue than others but please just have patience.


	4. genin arc: team 23

我慢強い (Patience): genin arc: team 23

A/N: I went for a quick –though short- update, kind of as compensation for the long wait before. I'm actually surprised by how many follows this is actually getting. Probably more than it deserves but it does make me feel warm and fuzzy inside so thank you everyone!

Summary: As a no name orphan Junko knew she would always be at the bottom of the pile, that didn't mean she wouldn't fight, she would endure any hardship thrown at her without so much as a complaint.(semi) Self-insert, Mild AU

Disclaimer: Naruto is the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto, I am in no way affiliated with him and thus receive nothing for writing this. Only the characters Junko, Masahiro, Seijiro and Kaoru are mine.

-o-

"I knew we couldn't count on that girl. She's way too childish for an early graduation, late on our last test. Can you believe that?" Seijiro was pacing around the clearing, at 7:57 am with only 3 minutes to spare, the pressure of the last test was on. This was a team assignment, how could they be fairly tested if one of their members wasn't even there.

Kaoru was seated against one of the training posts, his head in his hands and muttering something about 'failing' and 'being the joke of the family.' Neither of them seemed to notice a pair of dark eyes staring at them from a distance.

At exactly 8:00 am Masahiro-sensei appeared, took a brief look at the two children in front of him and sighed. "It seems as if the team is incomplete." He pursed his lips. "at the introductions, I clearly said that I don't appreciate tardiness." Slowly he started circling the two boys, never letting his eyes stray. "Obviously. That message didn't seem to stick in your other teammate. Now what to do with you."

It was then that a small figure came running through the trees. She came to a stop, panting, holding up her hand as if to ask them to just keep quiet for a moment so she could regain her breath. "I'm sorry I'm late, I over slept and then I saw this old woman at the market who was having troubles with her groceries so I offered to help but then –" Masahiro put his hand over her mouth, effectively shutting the girl up;

"I don't care about your excuses. You were late." His cold hard stare made her bite her lip out of nervousness. A weak apology escaped her lips when he finally retracted his hand.

"Since this is the first time. I will let it slide. All the time lost will not be added to the deadline for your test." She eventually took a seat next to the two other boys. "Now, the last test. Somewhere in training ground 4, a small shrine is hidden. It is you mission to retrieve the valuable item inside and bring it back safely before the bell signal." The three were grinning, that sounded easy enough right? "Don't be mistaken, there are traps hidden everywhere and I will be on the lookout. You must not be seen. Understood?" Everyone nodded and stood up, getting in position to hide. "Begin."

The three immediately jumped back into the tree line, determined to complete their assignment.

-o-

"Where did she run off to now?" Seijiro and Kaoru had taken the higher grounds, using one of the tree branches as a vantage point. Not too much earlier they had come across a heavily trapped area, not being prepared for the sudden barrage of sharp objects they had retreated and in the process lost track of their younger member.

"Why did we have to get stuck with the childish orphan?" Kaoru groaned. Their first impressions had obviously not been the best. A deep sigh broke the awkward silence.

"Well she's not here, but time is ticking. It's better if we just go after it ourselves. Waiting isn't going to complete our mission." Seijiro smiled at his teammate. "Now here's what we are going to do—"

-o-

It took the two of them nearly 30 minutes of running around the trapped perimeter to find a weaker spot that they would be able to slip through. On the east side, close to the separation with training ground 5 the traps were considerable sparser. Now this could either be a ploy by their teacher to get them exactly where he wanted them to be… or a simple mess up. Either way it worked in their favour.

They boys were carefully moving around the various wires, paper tags, and pointy weapons. One moving ahead of the other, testing the branches they planned on using or dismantling some of the easier spring wires. Not even 10 minutes later, they had reached the small buildings.

Seijiro held up his hand, telling Kaoru to stop. "I haven't seen sensei yet.." Seijiro trailed off, his eyes fixed on the smallest building. Something was off. He shook his head and motioned for Kaoru to follow him. They sandy haired boy obliged. Creeping closer was considerably more dangerous now that they were out in the open. One of them kept their attention on the treeline for any movement while the other guided them across the path.

"Whatever the object is, it is probably going to be in the _heiden_." Kaoru's logic was sound, if anything valuable was going to be hidden away it would be in the offer hall connecting the _honden_ and the _Haiden_.

Sneaking in was not an issue, because it was still a public place. The problem laid in what they found once they entered the _heiden_. There on the ground next to a small statue laid their missing team mate. "Let's grab the statue and get out. We have been lucky not to encounter sensei yet, let's not test fate." Kaoru nodded once, sparing one last glance at the dark haired girl on the ground before following after his childhood friend.

-o-

"You failed." Junko leaned against the wooden post, a blank look on her face, very different to the shock on Seijiro and Kaoru's. to be fair, they probably deserved it. "The item you two—" he motioned towards the two boys "Presented to me is far less valuable than the one you left behind." He placed a hand on Junko's head to get his point across.

 _Earlier_

With much reluctance, I tried to open my eyes. They were so heavy, they burned. Why? My room was also a lot darker and colder than it was supposed to be. There were also no children snoring lightly, nor was there the sound of soft footsteps trying to sneak back to bed. The smell was off too. There was only the scent of dust, wood and dirt. My muscles tensed, slowly I opened my eyes, giving them time to get accustomed to the faint light.

Then I remembered and scowled. Sensei had ambushed me early in the morning. He had knocked me out, brought me here. explained the whole ordeal and knocked me out again. the bastard. Couldn't he have used Saotaro-san or Heijima-san? There was no statue next to me so I guess they made their choice. I scowled again. no way, that I was just going to sit here and wait.

I stood up, rolled my shoulders back and tied my hair up again. I'm going after them, I wasn't going to fail just because those two idiots didn't like me. I couldn't do anything from the genin corps, and who knew how long it would take before I was assigned a new team. Operation intercept the idiots is a go.

Let me tell you something, begin small was a really big advantage when slipping through a booby-trapped area. It took me all of thirty minutes to pin point the soft sounds of my team members. And another 2 to sneak up on them.

"You left me there." I stood a few meters behind them. My arms crossed and my eyes hard. At the sound of my voice, they spun around into the basic academy fighting stance. Before I could even open my mouth however, the sound of a bell could be heard, signalling the end of our assignment and our failure. I gave the two boys a punch on the shoulder and moved to the general directing of the training posts. Idiots.

-o-

"However, neither three of you were directly seen. Nor did you set off any of my traps—" I grinned, at least something went alright. Thank Amaterasu. "—which is a lot better than most have done before you." He was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. None of us even though about saying something, lest we set something off.

Masahiro-sensei's hand was still resting on my head, now using it as a support. "Alright I have made my decision." Anxiously we waited. "I am willing to let you pass, the three of you are skilled. Two of you can work together and the third one had the right intentions—" he trailed off looking at my scowl "—I think." He frowned before shaking his head.

"Anyway, congratulations team 23, I expect you all at the hokage tower tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp." With a last wave he disappeared and left us alone.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "So, do you guys want to go grab lunch?" I could only try right after all we did just become a sort of pity team I think.

A/N: there you have it. a stealth team, intel will obviously be their specialisation which is why I chose a specific skill set for Junko. I'm not really sure if my test was good though. I mean, obviously I want them to grow so I think I made the right call with their failure but taking their skills into consideration and letting them try out the team. I think it's lacking something though but I honestly have no idea what.


	5. genin arc: ninjutsu

我慢強い (Patience): genin arc: ninjutsu

A/N: Another chapter done. I really don't feel confident in my writing abilities. English is my third language, obviously I'm not even close to having 'perfected' it. I can talk really well but writing is always a struggle for me. I know what I want to show, I know what I want to do but finding the right words is incredibly difficult. Anyway, I have learned that I am more motivated to write when I'm in the library or in one of my favourite coffee shops. So I've been hanging out there more often. Please don't forget to leave a review as they give me an idea of what I am doing right and what not. I always love constructive criticism.

Summary: As a no name orphan Junko knew she would always be at the bottom of the pile, that didn't mean she wouldn't fight, she would endure any hardship thrown at her without so much as a complaint.(semi) Self-insert, Mild AU

Disclaimer: Naruto is the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto, I am in no way affiliated with him and thus receive nothing for writing this. Only the characters Junko, Masahiro, Seijiro and Kaoru are mine.

Not even a week after graduation, the Uchiha massacre happened. Something I had completely forgotten about. There was a surge of panic when there was a very sudden influx of falcons in the sky –which only happened if something serious had happened. The next step would be the warning bells, but those never came—. Jounin were hopping from roof to roof in the general direction of the hokage tower. Even a few ANBU came out of the shadows. Of course if you weren't paying attention to the sudden increase in roof traffic, no one would notice.

That night I didn't sleep. I wandered around Konoha for a while, always slinking back into the shadows when I head footsteps, keeping out of sight. Before I knew it, I found myself at Naruto's apartment. The light wasn't on, there was no movement inside either. It took me too long to realise that it was already past midnight. I had half a mind to go to the hospital –Where the sole survive of the Uchiha massacre would no doubt be right now—but that would only raise suspicion.

How could I have forgotten about such an important event? I was way too focussed on giving the boys an actual childhood rather than preventing some long lasting emotional damage. Well that part of my supposed, none existent plan failed tremendously.

No rather than forget, I think I just ignored it. Obviously I knew what was going to happen, wasn't that why I still hung out at the Uchiha compound? No this was just a repeat of my previous life where I had been pretending nothing was wrong. And look how it ended. A torn up family, years of therapy, separation anxiety for my sister, depression for my brother and financial problems. As I continued walking, I spiralled further into my memories. 13 years later and it's still having an influence on me. No wonder Sasuke was so messed up in the future.

As soon as the Yamanaka flower shop opened, I was there. I honestly don't care what people will think with me showing up so early after a such a horrible event. Sasuke was Naruto's –and mine, I reminded myself—friend. I've been saving up my mission pay from the past week. It wasn't much but I could at least get the boy some flowers. And I was fairly certain that a public announcement had been made way that this could have been kept silent for long.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The friendly face of Inoichi Yamanaka was very welcome after a long night of depressing thoughts. I gave him a tight smile.

"I'm looking for some flowers." I scratched my cheek absentmindedly. "They don't really fit together but…" Inoichi smiled encouragingly. His eyes were soft and I wasn't quite sure whether they were green or blue. His friendly face put me at ease instantly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can work with it either way."

-o-

Not once did Inoichi speak to me in a condescending way like many adults would. I guess that the forehead protected around my neck had something to do with it. –I refused to wear it in its proper place since it is a one size fits all and looked absolutely ridiculous on my small frame.—like expected the man knew his flowers and was able to make a decent looking bouquet out of my choices. The combination of purple and white flowers fit surprisingly well together. He had however strongly advised me not to use the dead leaves.

I left the shop, quite some ryo lighter and with a heavy heart. I most likely wasn't the only one who would be dropping by the hospital today. if I had remembered correctly though, Sasuke would still be unconscious for quite some time. I didn't drop by Naruto's, we'd go together when our friend finally woke up.

"Excuse me," I was barely big enough to peek over the reception desk. The woman behind it took note of me and smile gently. "I'm a friend of Sasuke Uchiha, euhm—" her smile slipped from her face, quickly turning into a grimace. "Could these be delivered to his room please?" I already knew I would be denied a visit, so no point in asking.

She was about to refuse when she finally took notice of my headband. I guess no matter your rank, being a shinobi came with a few perks if civilians are thrown into the mix. She hesitantly nodded and reached out for the bouquet. Placing it gently in her hands, I quietly left the hospital. There wasn't anything I could do right now except for trying to figure out how to stop my childhood friend from going rogue.

An hour later, I stood in front of the Hokage tower like every morning, ready for yet another D-rank mission, team lunch and finally training. Well I say team lunch but it was really just the two boys and me. Masahiro-sensei always disappeared before we could ask him to join. Either he was doing it deliberately, keeping a distance to signify the difference in rank –you know, trying show he was in command—or he just wasn't used to the idea of having his own team. He was rather young.

I waved at Kaoru when I finally saw him walking down the street, a bright smile on my face. Between the two of them I liked him the most. He wasn't as harsh as Seijiro and actually made a real effort to get to know me. "Good morning Heijima-san." I received a nod and a smile and then there was silence.

So far we had been lucky not to have received the dreaded 'capture Tora' mission that every genin team seemed to have to do. From what I heard, it was a sort of initiation process that every team had to go through.

Today we had to pull weeds, one of the easier tasks. We were done in record time and with a self-satisfied grin we were able to get lunch. Team 23, unlike team 7 had great team work. Despite us not really being all that close, we were able to at least work together to complete our tasks in an orderly manner. If there were any disputes, we fought it out during training. That was something we had learned on the first day.

Masahiro-sensei could be quite the slave driver and wasn't afraid to literally beat his lessons into us. The bruises still hadn't faded.

"Let's do something different today." We were once again on training ground 7 –it seemed to have unofficially become ours— where we would usually do our physical work outs. I gazed quizzically at the man in front of me as he pulled out a couple of square pieces of paper. "Today I will be teaching each of you one elemental technique." Kaoru and Seijiro grinned at each other. "First, let's determine your chakra nature. I want you to send some chakra directly into this paper. Each nature has a different effect obviously." He gave each of us one piece.

He stepped back, looking at us expectantly. Slowly, we poured our chakra into the paper. Kaoru's crumbled, leaving a small pile of dirt in front of him. Earth then. Seijiro's turned dark and heavy with water. And mine? Well let's say I gave a very surprised squeak when it started charring. Fire nature then. For a bit I had considered being an Uchiha with my dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. The fire nature would have only given me more incentive to these assumptions. It wasn't true though because otherwise I would have been taken in by the clan when they tried to determine my heritage when I was first brought to the hospital.

Seijiro and Kaoru snickered but didn't say anything about my reaction. Staring down at the now blackened and still slightly smoking paper I frowned.

"Well this is disappointing… but not bad." Our attention was once again captured by our sensei who stood with his arms crossed in front of us. He focussed his attention on Seijiro. "Water, strong against fire but weak against earth." Then me "Fire, strong against wind but weak against water." And lastly Kaoru. "Earth, strong against Water but weak against lightning." He paused briefly before continuing.

"This team is diverse, that's good. This will be your strength on the battlefield. But it is also weak because there are no real complimenting natures. Wind would have been more favourable…" He mumbled the last part to himself more than to us. "I will give each of you the basis for one jutsu. It is up to you to figure out how to do it. consider this your analytical thinking training."

Masahiro-sensei created 3 clones, before disappearing himself. We were all led to different parts of the training ground as not to 'contaminate' each other's work. I myself was led to the absolute centre of the clearing. Which is understandable since fire is very volatile.

"Junko, you will learn the great fireball technique, A C-rank jutsu that is very common in the land of fire." He motioned for me to sit down. "You as our fire user are at the biggest disadvantage in this team. Weak against our water user, neutral against our earth user." I scowled of course. "However, you are at an advantage when working with wind users who will boost power of your jutsu."

Masahiro-sensei sat down in front of me "The more chakra you feed into your technique, the bigger and more powerful the fireball is, and don't forget that air is an advantage. Now the hand seals." He showed them to me slowly. In the anime I had never been able to properly follow the movements, but now, seeing them demonstrated to me I followed the example. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and finally Tiger. The seal most associated with the element fire. We practiced a few minutes together with Masahiro occasionally make small adjustments to the placement of fingers. Then finally he nodded and disappeared.

That was the sign to start working on figuring out the actual dynamics behind the jutsu. I knew that Sasuke always spit out the fire, always taking a deep breath before violently spewing fire. At least, that's how I always remembered it. I took on a lotus position, and closed my eyes, to get a feel of my chakra lazily moving around my body. Taking deep breaths I continued following the stream, never interfering with it, only observing. Chakra was warm, to me it resembled the comforting feeling of sitting at the kotatsu with Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto. The lazy warmth had a calming effect.

It took me a while to realise the minute changes in temperature when I would inhale. As if a fire was being fed, urging it to grow big and strong. The feeling got stronger as I tuned into it, was this normal? I have no idea but I would use it none the less. I made the hand signs, Keeping the tiger seal just a bit longer while I focussed. Taking a deep breath, I felt the warmth grow stronger and when I finally exhaled, it rushed up. creating the circle around my mouth with my fingers like I had seen in the anime I was gleeful, already certain of my success.

Except that I started coughing out dark smoke instead. There wasn't even a spark, just dark smoke that tried to suffocate me. I coughed and coughed and finally was able to breath in fresh air again. I was certain I was going to succeed. I already knew what it was, I had seen Sasuke do it so many times in my past life and in this one Itachi had shown us too. I should have gotten this right away. But I didn't because this was real life. And despite my incredible progress in everything else, nature transformations were as new to me as they were to all young shinobi.

It was incredibly dejecting to think that even with my advanced knowledge, I was still on the same level as every other genin. I had already failed Sasuke, who was now lying unconscious -,trapped in a nightmare- in the hospital. How was I ever going to be the one to protect Naruto if I couldn't even make a stupid fire ball.

I sat there for the rest of the afternoon, meditating, focussing on my breathing and the influences it had on my chakra. I vaguely remember Kaoru saying goodbye and grunting in response but that was the extend of my social interactions.

"Perhaps it is time for you to go home now." my reaction was very fast, considering I hadn't been paying any attention to the outside world. I threw one of my kunai straight at the voice and sprang into a defensive position, already expecting some form of attack. I always marvelled at how those movements were so ingrained into me, muscle memory was something that was beaten into young academy students early on.

When nothing happened, I finally took a look at who had startled me. I couldn't see a face, for it was hidden behind a bone white mask but the nerd in me would recognise that gravity defying grey hair anywhere. I was fairly certain that, perched up onto one of the training posts, Kakashi Hatake was observing me in his ANBU outfit. "I'm training." I relaxed my muscles and sat back down, my eyes never left his form.

He didn't say anything else, just sat there observing me as I went back to my meditating. If I wasn't mistaken, the man should be 22 now, and very close to being retired from ANBU. What puzzled me was why someone like him would spare me even a second glance. I could feel his eyes on me even through the mask. I really can't stand people watching me like this, it makes me nervous.

"Why are you watching me?" I opened my eyes again, wanting to confront him but there was no one there.

-o-

The flowers used in the bouquet are.  
White poppy: consolation  
purple hyacinth: sorrow  
White heather: protection  
monkshood: beware


	6. genin arc: courier mission

我慢強い (Patience): genin arc: Courier mission

A/N: Let's see, I had my semester presentation last week, and a lot of issues with my exam schedule for January. Apparently my college fucked up and didn't sign me up for 2 of my classes. So I have been going to the lectures but am not allowed to take the exam. I've bene working on some sketches for Junko but if one of you guys wants to draw me some fanart that would be nice too 3

Summary: As a no name orphan Junko knew she would always be at the bottom of the pile, that didn't mean she wouldn't fight, she would endure any hardship thrown at her without so much as a complaint.(semi) Self-insert, Mild AU

Disclaimer: Naruto is the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto, I am in no way affiliated with him and thus receive nothing for writing this. Only the characters Junko, Masahiro, Seijiro and Kaoru are mine.

-o-

Four days later and I still wasn't able to make a spark. Meanwhile Kaoru had already figured out how to perform his _Moguragakure no Jutsu_ , -or the hiding like a mole technique- and in extension had already learned the _Shinju Zanshu no jutsu_ –or the double suicide decapitation technique-. Despite its morbid name, there was no double suicide involved and it was used more as a possible prank than anything. Seijiro was already working on increasing the power of his _Teppoudama_ –or bullet- which he had finally been able to make yesterday.

Masahiro-sensei never offered his help, only observing from a distance. I think I had the right idea because every time I try to spit out the fire, I get suffocated by smoke, it was just a matter of figuring out the last conversion. I was sure of it.

Sasuke still hadn't woken up, and visitors still weren't allowed either. There was an ANBU permanently stationed outside his room and every time Naruto and I wanted to visit, we were send away. So I started focussing more on said blond, taking the time after my own team training to help him with his Kata's, and chakra control –which I knew would be a total waste because of the Kyuubi—

I took him to Training ground 7, the one I knew best, where we would spend some time on throwing weapons and accuracy, followed by the basic kata and finally a cool down in the form of meditation. It was a bit preposterous, an eight year old, training another eight year old. Let's not forget that one of those eight year olds was the container for a demon and the other was a reincarnated 21 year old student with questionable morals.

What bothered me still was that the teacher were purposely teaching him the wrong moves, not all of them obviously because now Iruka had taken over most of his class. But teachers like the traitor Mizuki. It set my favourite ball of sunshine back by so much. If going by what he became in the manga with such neglect, imagine what he could have become if people would actually take the time to properly train him from an early age.

So that is where we spend most of our time together. I haven't seen Kakashi since those four days ago either. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, on one hand, he was still an ANBU operative, what if I had caught his attention. Either by strange mannerisms or my skill level –or lack there off—it would be a disaster if people were to really look into my life. On the other hand, he was one of my favourite characters –So original I know—and seeing him in the flesh had sparked my inner fangirl. I was completely caught off guard by meeting him so early on though. I mean if we were still following the original storyline, I would have probably met him when Naruto finally graduated, that was still years away.

I shook my head to rid myself of my distracting thoughts, it was day five of my ninjutsu training, today I was going to do it. just like every day, I started by meditating. Breathing in and out, focusing on the flow of my chakra. I don't know how long I sat there before I finally tried the jutsu again. "Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu" Like every other time I felt the warmth rush up from my stomach and up my throat, but I already tasted the burnt smoke that I exhaled every single time. I coughed.

"You are focussing too much on the air aspect." The deep relaxed voice broke me out of my teary eyed attempts to regain my breath. I turned around and there he stood again, his hands in his pockets, and a bored look on his face. Kakashi Hatake was once again observing me.

"Sorry?" He awkwardly scratched the back of his leg with his other foot and shrugged. Was he helping me?

"You focus too much on the air aspect of the jutsu, you forget the conversion." That sounded… very logical in a way. It would explain why I only ever got smoke. "Try again." he never moved from his spot a couple of meters away from me. But I did what he asked I tried again.

I felt the rush of warmth again, this time trying to convert the energy before it left my stomach unlike the conversion I did when it was already in my throat. It was harder to divert my focus but I was absolutely elated when a very small –albeit hot- fireball escaped my mouth. I could still taste the now familiar taste of smoke but at least there was progress.

I jumped up, turning around with the intend of showing my gratitude for helping me but he was already gone.

-o-

"Perhaps I am taking a risk, but I want us to do a C-rank today." For once we didn't meet up in front of the hokage tower, instead we were having a quiet breakfast together. We paused our conversation, not sure if what Masahiro-sensei said had been real or not.

"Could you repeat that please sensei?" This was way too soon, It took –as far as I know—team 7 weeks before they were able to bully their way into a C-rank. We weren't even genin for 2 weeks. If this was real, I really hope that we had better luck in our missions.

"I said, I am willing to take the chance and get us a C-rank mission." His tone was flat, as if there was no reason for questions or double takes. I resisted the urge to groan. "You haven't been under my leadership for long, but you have already figured out nature transformations, you were among the best of the graduates, and I am of the opinion that it's best to learn through experience…. That's how I did it." the last part was more of a mumble, not really directed at anyone but it made us wonder.

That is how we found ourselves waiting in front of the village gates the next morning, packed lightly for only two days at the most. It was a pretty straightforward courier mission, a package that had to be delivered to a village near the borders, and returning with the payment for said pacakge . We didn't know what was in said package but it didn't matter because as soon as it had been delivered we would be on our way back home. At a steady pace with enhanced muscles, it would take us about eight hours to get there. This did not include water and snack breaks or sleep. Of course someone with more experience would be able to cut that time in half.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" after a quick check over of our packs we were off. "While this is a fairly simple mission, and we should run into any real trouble, there is always the risk of bandits. So be alert and keep in formation." Sensei took the front, leading the way, Seijiro covered the left flank, while Kaoru covered the right, leaving me at the back.

It was a tactical move really because we had quickly learned that Masahiro-sensei was an incredible sensor, as well as fast. if anyone were to approach, he would know. He was also likely to be the first target, with him being the bigger challenge. Seijiro was good at taijutsu,, stationing him left was a good move due to the fact that there were more hiding spots for bandits at that side as it was less frequently travelled than the right. Kaoru, being good with weapons however was at the advantage of distance on the right side. An almost clear view of the at the front, and right side, and enough time to offer assistance to the left if needed. Now the back, me being the runt of the team meant that I would be underestimated and would be an unlikely target. With me being the carrier of the package, it gave me the opportunity to run.

Now if we were doing an escort mission however, no bandit would think of a frontal attack, so sensei and I would be switched. You see, team formations depend on the type of mission, the surroundings and the individual skills of said team.

While enhancing your muscles with chakra gave you a great advantage, a long distance run like that was still incredibly tiring. Two hours in and we had our first break, it was uneventful, we didn't really talk except for the occasional small talk, or asking for an update from our side. Even a total strange could see that we were a newbie team, not very encouraging.. Masahiro-sensei said nothing about it though, merely urging us to continue.

It took us a little over 8 hours to arrive at the village, by that time it had already become dark. That night we slept soundly at an inn, too tired to even complain about all four of us sharing a room.

Delivery was easy, we dropped it off and received the payment and were already back on our way home. All in all it wasn't that bad really, no problems what so ever.

Let's be real though, everything was going way too smooth, nothing ever went that smooth in ' _Naruto_ ' so it came as only a mild surprise when we received the warning from our sensei, 5 hours into our travel. "Incoming, 9 signatures, 7 genin level to low chunin, 2 chunin levels. ETA 2 minutes." We kept running but were on edge, ready for a fight.

They came from the right, Seijiro had to jump up into the trees in order to avoid getting hit by some very sharp looking weapons. Masahiro-sensei urged us to continue, telling us not to stop. If I remembered correctly there was a small clearing up ahead, which posed as a better battle ground than the middle of a frequently travelled path.

I've only ever sparred in a controlled environment, where I wasn't at risk of serious injuries but when I suddenly had to jump to the side in order to avoid a serious concussion I was suddenly aware of how real this actually all was. It always felt a bit like a dream, just a play instead of an actual life.

When we reached the clearing there was chaos. Screw the idea that battles were organised and planned out before. We didn't get an assigned bandit to defeat, it was free for all. they didn't care that we were young, and we didn't care that they were in the majority.

"Junko, Fireball!" I didn't even think, I just acted. Sensei asked for a fireball, he will get one. I took a deep breath and released one of the biggest I've made thus far. At the same time, sensei boosted its power with one of his own wind jutsu's. There was a scream from the unfortunate two who were caught by the bright orange flames but there was no time to feel guilty. Already another bandit was throwing punches at me.

I ducked, twisted and sprang, evading every hit I could. It was obvious that we weren't an assault team, we were struggling. Kaoru's face was already starting to bruise from a harsh kick and Seijiro was bleeding from a small cut on his arm. I was lucky I was fast enough to dodge. But that's the only thing I had done so far. I couldn't get my own hits in.

"Junko, left!" I trusted my teammate's warning blindly, and jumped back, and kicking the second person harshly in the thigh. That's bound to hurt. It did create an opening for some well-aimed punches and kicks to the both of them.

"Seijiro! Back!" I threw one of my kunai at the man trying to sneak up to the grumpy boy. As I said, pure chaos, everyone was fighting every one. It took us a while to realise that they were separating us. Making sure that no one could interfere with the other like we had been doing up until now.

I didn't even know where everyone had gone to, too focussed on not getting hit by my own two opponents. I could faintly hear the grunts and shouts from another battle but I was on my own for now.

We didn't speak, there was no taunting, not like what you see so often in movies. There was no time, the battle had to end quickly. I dropped down between the legs of the tallest man and kicked back for a clear nut shot. I had no issues with fighting dirty if it was two on one. He dropped to his knees and a very quick hit to the back of his neck knocked him out.

I was too late to dodge the kick to my side , I tried to desperately catch my breath as I skidded across the ground. That man was fast. A quick roll to the side kept me from a crushed skull as his heel left an indent in the ground where my head had been just moments ago. I rolled back and immediately forward again and in between his legs. Another roll to the side, duck to the left, a swipe with a kunai at his ankles and finally -using one foot to push of the ground- a kick to his solar plexus.

He didn't seem phased by it, of course with me still on the ground, I was at a serious disadvantage. That kick was supposed to be my diversion to get back on my feet. That last kick put me on my stomach, not a good place to be. I was an easy target now, my spine was unprotected –except for the flimsy backpack—, my neck was free game, or even a good hit on the kidneys could do some serious damage. Instead, I felt an increasing pressure on my left leg. I started thrashing around, hoping to wiggle free but the pressure increased. I tried crawling and twisting around, but my leg was firmly held in its place.

I felt my bones grind together, slowly creating a dull pain that I desperately tried to escape. All my weapons were scattered, my leg pouch emptied. One kunai was just out of reach, I still stretched out my arm in the hopes that I just might get it. Then with one harsh stomp, he snapped my bone in two and I screamed. He released me and grimaced. Obviously not liking what he had did. Despite the pain, I moved, reached the kunai and stabbed it in the first place I could reach.

You know how they say not to pull out the thing that pierced your skin, because it slowed down the bleeding? Well I pulled it out again, and stabbed his foot instead. This time he let out a pained scream , with his other leg, he kicked me away from him, giving me the distance that I needed to safely get up and finish this. Standing up on my good leg, I kicked him in the side, trying to contain the pained cry from the force. Being unbalance because of the bleeding wounds stumbled, I threw myself at him. I may be small but even a small object with enough force behind it can throw someone on the ground. A swift hit to the temple solved my bandit number two problem.

I was breathing harshly, the physical strain behind a fight was a lot worse when it wasn't simulated. Leg throbbed, but it wasn't as bad as it had been, numbness was already setting in and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. The best thing to do now was tie those two up with ninja wire. No sane person would try to wiggle out of that, it was razor sharp.

I stayed put, knowing full well that Masahiro-sensei would find me when it was safe. I kept my guard up when Seijiro walked into the clearing. "Identify yourself!" I took on a defensive stance, what if he was one of those chunin level bandits that took on a disguise.

"Saotaro Seijiro, team 23." I grimaced.

"What was our graduation test?"

He gave me an annoyed look. "We had to retrieve something from the shrine at training ground four. We took the statue but were supposed to bring you instead." I nodded and loosened my grip on my weapons. I took a good look at him. I was relieved to see that I wasn't the only one that got hurt. His wrist was bruising badly and there were multiple cuts on his arms and legs. It made me feel a little bit better about myself.

"What happened here?" Masahiro-sensei and Kaoru walked out of the shrubbery too. Seijiro and I repeated the process of identification just to be sure. After being assured that we were all who we were saying we were, we debriefed.

"You did good." Sensei looked at us like a proud mother would at her children. "You were at a clear disadvantage but you still pulled through. Don't be ashamed of your wounds." He took care of the 9 men that were scattered around, tying them all around a few trees.

"When we get back to Konoha, we will notify the patrol unit to bring these men back. For now it seems like you all need some medical attention." He took a closer look at all of us and grimaced. "Junko, I'm going to pick you up now." It was nice of him to give me a warning before he swept me off my feet and I was 'comfortably' nestled in his arms. I used to hate being picked up but oddly enough, it felt reassuring now.

The run back to the village was a pain, with every jerk hurting my leg but at least sensei was trying to be gentle. First stop was the Hokage office for a report, then we were all escorted to the hospital.

As I laid there on one of the examination tables observing the iryo-nin in front of me I couldn't help but grimace. I better learn that mystical palm jutsu, because I'm certain we're going to need it.

-o-

A/N: I have no idea if that fight scene made sense, I tried to give it the chaotic feeling of what it was like for her to be thrown into a fight like that. I also tried not to make her overpowerd, nor useless but it's so damn hard.


End file.
